Dear Pein
by wisecchi
Summary: Kata siapa sebiji Pein ga boleh mengalay dan melebay? Apalagi kalo doi udah ketiban sial, tsk-tsk. warnings inside eaaa


**Dear Pein**

**...**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AR. OOC. Typo(s). DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Ia bersenandung pelan. Melodi yang meluncur dari bibirnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, rintih dan lirih, terkadang juga sumbang. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia sedang senang. Ralat, ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Raut wajahnya berubah-ubah, terkadang ceria terkadang kaget. Ceria karena hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya ke markas tercintanya setelah sebulan lamanya pergi menjalani misi mencari Amira yang tertukar dengan gerobak sampah. Kaget karena kepulangannya hanya disambut oleh seonggok pemuda penuaan dini bertelanjang dada di bawah pohon beringin di depan markas.

"_Leader_-_sama_ sudah pulang, toh?"

Seharusnya dari dulu ia, Pein, 30 tahun, fans berat Bang Toyib, tidak menyetujui perekrutan Uchiha Itachi ke dalam organisasinya. Ia sudah merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaan pemuda-pemuda tampan bertampang cantik dan imut semacam Deidara dan juga Sasori. Lagi-lagi persentase ketampanannya terdzolimi oleh kehadiran sulung Uchiha ternarsis itu. Pamornya langsung menurun drastis menyusul Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Hoshigaki Kisame. Tapi apa daya ia tak kuasa, meskipun pangkatnya adalah pemimpin di organisasi paling fenomenal di dunia per-shinobi-an ini, pemimpin yang sebenarnya bukanlah dirinya. Ada satu orang yang mengendalikan semua pergerakan Akatsuki dari balik layar. Ibaratnya ia adalah seorang sutradara, dan orang yang satu lagi adalah produser. Benar-benar, posisi sebagai seorang leader hanya sekadar gelar tanpa sertifikat baginya.

"_LEADER_-_SAMA_!"

Panjang umur.

"Hm? Kenapa kau, Tobi? Menyambut kepulanganku? Sebegitu rindukah dirimu padaku, hm, hm?" tanya Pein. Kata siapa hanya klan Uchiha saja yang boleh narsis?

Tampak Tobi sedang berlari sambil terengah-engah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan topengnya. "KONAN-_SENPAI_ PENDARAHAN, _LEADER_-_SAMA_!"

Pein hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya selebar mungkin. Tak mungkin, 'kan, ia melebarkan sayapnya, ia kan hanya terkejut dan ia bukan seekor ayam apalagi seekor burung, juga bukan unta. Unta punya sayap, 'gitu? "Apa?" Pein mengorek telinganya dengan paku.

Tobi membetulkan letak topengnya yang sempat terbalik itu setelah berdiri hadap-hadapan dengan Pein. "Konan-_senpai_ berdarah-darah! Tadi waktu aku ke ruang tamu, kulihat Konan-_senpai_ terkapar dengan tangan dan kaki berlumuran darah!"

Pein tidak perlu berpikir lebih panjang lagi untuk segera meluncur ke TKP—Tempat Kejadian Pendarahan. Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi ia mengalami banyak sekali kesialan; tercebur ke dalam jamban umum, disangka maling kutang, dianiaya nenek-nenek yang menuduhnya sebagai pelaku pelecehan, sampai putusnya karet celana dalamnya. Ternyata semua kesialan itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa wanita yang ia cintai mengalami hal buruk._ Konan terluka_! pikir Pein. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di ruang tamu, tapi apa yang ingin ia temui tak didapatinya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya gumpalan dan percikan darah menyelimuti dinginnya lantai batu yang dipijakinya. Pein menelusuri jejak darah dengan kaca pembesar—boleh minjam dari detektif _fandom_ sebelah yang namanya hampir kembaran dengan yayangnya—yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Ruangan itu adalah kamar milik satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki.

"Konan!" Pein menghambur masuk, tak mengindahkan genangan darah yang mulai mengental di sekitarnya. Konan tengah terbaring bergelung di atas ranjang saat ia menghampirinya. "Konan..."

Wajah Konan putih pucat, terlihat sekali ekspresi kesakitan teramat sangat disandangnya. Sesekali ia menggeram sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga, Konan. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Wajah Pein ikut memucat membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada rekannya. Ia meraih tubuh lunglai Konan dan mendekapnya. "Konan..."

"Pein... aku..."

"Aku akan ke Konoha sekarang juga!" Pein bangkit berdiri dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

Konan menelengkan kepala sejenak. "Aku... tak mau kalau aku dimadu."

Ealah, malah nyanyi.

**###**

"Kau bercanda?"

Pein masih tetap dalam posisinya, bersimpuh di depan Hokage Konoha, Tsunade, dengan wajah tertunduk. Sudah hampir sejam ia mencoba meyakinkan pemimpin Konoha itu. Dimulai dari tari perut, _striptease_, goyang dombret, goyang patah-patah, nungging, ngangkang, kayang, sampai menggelinjang. Ia bahkan telah membayarkan semua hutang milik wanita penjudi itu, menyebabkan tunggakan utangnya pada Kakuzu semakin menggunung. Dan jika sampai Godaime Hokage itu tak kunjung menolongnya, ia bersumpah akan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran ke Konoha, membumihanguskan desa itu dan membunuh siapa pun yang berhubungan darah serta berkaitan dengan Hokage wanita satu-satunya itu. Termasuk asisten yang sedari tadi memeluk seekor babi itu. Pein sudah merancang strategi penyerangan itu dalam otaknya. Tapi... daripada memikirkan hal itu bukanlah lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Konan dapat sesegera mungkin tertolong? Bodoh.

Tak memedulikan apa pun lagi, Pein membungkukkan badannya hingga bibirnya menciumi lantai kayu penuh rayap. "_Please_..." Persetan dengan pamor, harga dirinya sudah terlanjur ia diskon besar-besaran.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Meskipun ia ingin menolak, tapi pertunjukan yang dipertontonkan oleh Pein membuat imannya lemah juga. Bayangkan saja seperti seorang tante-tante yang dirayu (?) oleh berondong. Dan kebanyakan wanita yang lebih tua tidak akan sanggup menolak pesona daun muda, 'kan?

"Benarkah?" Mata Pein berkilat-kilat. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai kayang di atas meja milik Tsunade. "Yeah!"

Lagi-lagi, bisa-bisa Konan keburu isdet sebelum tertolong.

**###**

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Bersama teman bertualang!

Tsunade berjengit jijik melihat tingkah alay Pein yang kata-katanya masuk dalam 10 besar polling "_Leader_ Berkharisma" dalam sebuah majalah remaja. Demi hidungnya Poldemort yang masih sepupuan dengan hidungnya Maikel anaknya si Jack (?), Tsunade tak pernah ingat kalau dirinyalah yang menominasikan Pein dalam ajang tersebut!

Singkat cerita, Pein dan Tsunade telah sampai di kamar Konan. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya mereka berdua menempuh perjalanan dari Konoha hingga markas Akatsuki hanya dalam 50-an _words_, yang penting mereka akhirnya sampai juga dengan selamat dan utuh tanpa kekurangan sehelai benang pun di tubuh. Kalaupun ada yang hilang, bisa jadi itu hanyalah keperjakaan Pein saja. Bukan hal yang besar, hoho.

"Konan, aku bawa Go—" Pein yang baru saja hendak melangkah mendekati ranjang wanitanya didorong sampai terjungkal menembus tembok oleh Tsunade. Maksudnya itu tembok jebol dulu baru si Pein menyusul. Boleh juga Pein duluan yang nemplok di dinding, palingan kepala bocor saja/

"You, _get out_. I nak _check_ dia," ujar Tsunade dengan bahasa yang terdengar asing bagi Pein.

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Pein sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, karena posisinya sekarang memang bukan berada di kamarnya Konan lagi alias sudah berpindah ke ruangan sebelah akibat dorongan Tsunade. Dan yang lebih miris, ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang adalah toilet.

"Kampret, un! Mau eek pun tidak bisa nyaman, un! _Leader_-_sama_ mesum, un!"

**###**

"Jadi bagaimana dengannya?"

Tsunade menghela napas pelan melihat kepanikannya Pein. Ia telah selesai memeriksa dan merawat satu-satunya wanita di organisasi terkutuk ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pengobatan yang paling mudah dalam hidupnya. "Nak Pein..."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia terluka parah? Dia tidak akan sekarat, 'kan?" tanya Pein. Delapan anggota Akatsuki lainnya berbaris di belakangnya. "Konan tidak akan mati, 'kan, Dok? Tidak... Konan tidak boleh mati..."

"Pein..."

"Tidak. Konan! Konan tidak boleh mati! Aku belum membahagiakannya! Konan!" jerit Pein.

"Konan-_senpai_!" Tobi ikut histeris.

"Waduh, siapa yang bersih-bersih markas kalau begini?" Kisame panik, takut kalau-kalau dirinya dijadikan pembokat.

"Utangnya!" Kakuzu panik, ia mengeluarkan buku kas dan mulai menghitung jumlah utang Konan padanya.

Sasori dan Itachi tetap _stay cool_. Hidan sibuk komat-kamit membaca mantra. Zetsu dan Deidara bermain suit-suitan, bagaimana caranya tidak usah diambil pusing. Zetsu memakai jari kaki soalnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa serius sedikit, hah!" Pein membentak bawahannya. Alhasil delapan makhluk tadi terdiam dan berhenti dari aktivitasnya, kecuali yang memang sudah diam sejak tadi. "Hargai perasaanku, bisa tidak? Konan milikku satu-satunya yang paling berharga! Dan sekarang... dia... dia..." Cairan hangat mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"_Leader_-_sama_...," ucap Tobi, Kisame dan Hidan bersamaan. Yang lainnya tetap diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa dan takut digampar jika salah bicara.

"Konan... satu-satunya untukku... a-aku... tak bisa kalau tak ada dia, hiks." Pein menyedot ingusnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori. Kenapa? Karena yang lain lebih dulu berlindung di belakang Sasori, bisa-bisa itu jubah penuh ingus, deh.

"Pein," panggil Tsunade.

"HUAAA! KONAN!"

Sasori yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa pasrah merelakan jubahnya ternodai oleh air mata dan ingusnya Pein. Untung saja ia sudah kursus menjahit dari Kakuzu, jadi ia dapat mempraktekkan keahlian barunya nanti, menjahiti lubang hidung Pein (?).

"Nak Pein," panggil Tsunade lembut tapi tangis putus asa Pein membuatnya naik pitam. Dengan tenaga badak, ia menghantam kepala Pein dengan kedua dadanya (?). "DENGAR DULU, SONTOLOYO!"

Pein merinding, antara takut dan keenakan(?). "A-apa, Mbah?" tanyanya takut-takut tapi mau digampar dengan dada lagi. Kelakuan.

Tsunade berdehem sebentar. "Konan tidak apa-apa, dia hanya..."

"Hanya...?" Kesembilan anggota Akatsuki lainnya kompak membeo, wajah Deidara telah pucat pasi.

"Hanya... menstruasi biasa kok."

Krik... krik...

"WOOTTT?"

Tsunade mengangguk, ia menjelaskan perihal menstruasi secara teori lengkap dengan papan tulis dan penjelasan mengenai alat reproduksi. Okelah, malah mengajarkan pelajaran biologi. Itachi hampir keselek pas bagian pembuatan anak. Loh?

Pein meringsek ke ranjang Konan, ia menatap wajah Konan dengan bingung. "Terus, semua darah di lantai itu apaan?" tanyanya penasaran. Masa Konan menstruasi, pendarahannya seperti sehabis melahirkan sepuluh bayi kembar gorila?

Dengan wajah menahan malu Konan menjawab. "Eto, aku sudah pindah agama. Aku menyembah Jashin-chan sekarang, tadi waktu lagi ritual mendadak kram."

Pret!

Pein melongo, mulutnya mangap. Tobi jadi iseng memasukkan sarang tawon di mulut Pein. Sementara yang lain menyayangkan keputusan Konan, Hidan terlihat super bahagia mendapatkan jemaat baru. Yeah, Hidan bakalan dapat bonus 10 persen karena sudah merekrut penganut baru. Ngomong-ngomong, Hidan itu pengikut Jashin atau pengikut jasa _multilevel marketing_?

**###**

Setelah kejadian itu, Pein sudah mengubur dalam-dalam impian menyongsong masa depan bahagia bersama Konan di samping makamnya Sarutobi (hubungannya?). Ia tidak mungkin tetap bersama Konan sementara ia akan bertambah tua dan Konan tetap muda. Bahkan sekarang saja tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan bau-bau tanah. Dengan hati yang patah dan bibir yang bengkak, Pein menggunduli kepalanya. Ia keluar dari Akatsuki—Tobi yang paling sedih, karena budaknya berkurang satu (?)— dan memutuskan untuk bertapa di gunung Krakatau guna meredam semua emosi duniawi. Satu impian barunya, ikut berkelana ke barat mencari kitab suci bersama Tong Sam Cong, sekalian magang jadi aktor di Hollywood. Siapa tahu ia bisa seterkenal Joni Beib dan berakting menjadi bajak laut penuh tindik.

Haha!

"Tawa gila, un! Eh, Leader-sama, un! Ikutan, un! Aku mau ketemu Julia Robek sama Robek Patinson, un! Eh, itu dua saudara, ye, kok namanya mirip, un?"

**~Owari(?)~**

**PING**!

Lagi seteres, jadilah _fic_ seteres kayak gini. Dulu ada yang minta ane bikinin fic dengan peran utama si Pein. Tapi hasilnya ya gini, absurd. #_playdead_

_Ripiunya puhlease? *mata belekan no jutsu*  
_


End file.
